In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize electronic mail (e-mail) to communicate both internally within the organizations and/or businesses and externally with other organizations and/or businesses. Often, files or documents are attached to e-mail messages and, frequently, a sender of a file or document sent in an e-mail expects answers or responses to the file or document that is attached. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to communicate electronically, so that e-mails and any contents can be managed efficiently. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.